Hello I'm Nico and You?
by RizkyKey
Summary: Perkenalan yang membuat Percy menyukai sang Nico di Angelo. Dan tanpa sengaja Percy memberikan ide berbahaya ke Nico dan membuat seluruh Penghuni Kabin di Perkemahan Blasteran kalang kabut. Warning : SLASH / Boys Love . Percy x Nico


'"**Hi, I'm Nico, and you?!"**

**.**

**.**

**A Percy Jackson's fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**NiCercy (Nico di Angelo x Perseus 'Percy' Jackson)**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family**

**.**

**.**

**Slash / Shonen-Ai / YAOI / Boys Love / Pair-blender**

**.**

**.**

**Note Before Read: **Set fanfiction ini adalah buku The Titans Curse, di mana di situ masih ada Bianca di Angelo. Nico masih baik, masih unyu-unyu dan menjelma menjadi Raja di hati author (?) . Yah, tapi gak ada peperangan. Anggap aja semuanya normal, monster-monster belum muncul atau apalah. Thalia Grace masih belum jadi _Hunter of Artemis_, Luke Castellan gak jadi jahatdan Angelo bersaudara udah diakui menjadi anaknya Hades. Silena B. dan pacarnya juga masih ada (_hey, Silena is my favorite Aphrodite's Daughter_).

**.**

**.**

**Don't like?! Please don't read okay?! ;)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Anak-anak Apollo memang luar biasa.

Mereka mampu menembakan busur dengan ketepatan yang memukau. Percy selalu kagum terhadap mereka, mengingat betapa lemahnya dia dalam pelajaran memanah.

Dia berhasil menemukan seorang Annabeth Chase yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan sosok Luke Castellan.

"Hei, Perce!"sapa Luke ramah saat Percy melewatinya. Percy tersenyum lebar. "Hai Luke!"sapa baliknya dengan riang.

"Uh-oh, itu kau Percy?!"tanya Annabeth sambil berusaha mempertahankan serangan dari Luke. "Bisa bantu aku?! Anak Hermes ini mulai membabi-buta."

"Kau ingat aturannya, Annabeth?! Satu lawan satu,"Luke nyengir, rambut pirangnya tertimpa cahaya matahari. "Jangan hiraukan dia Percy. Aku hanya ingin melatihnya sedikit saja agar menjadi pemain pedang yang hebat."

"_Brilliant _Luke,"gerutu Percy. "Kau akan menyerang seorang anak Athena. Kuharap tak ada burung hantu raksasa yang siap menerkamu."

Percy meninggalkan Luke dan Annabeth yang masih membuat kegaduhan suara pedang. Dia menyusuri pesisir pantai Perkemahan Blasteran, sebuah tempat di mana dia bisa merasa tenang.

Percy menyadari, dia tidak sendirian di pantai. Ada dua orang yang sedang menikmati indahnya pantai di sore hari. Percy mengenalinya. Sepasang kakak-beradik yang baru saja datang kemarin dan diakui sebagai anak Hades.

Sang kakak bernama Bianca di Angelo. Matanya berwarna gelap, seolah menyiratkan pedihnya kematian. Tetapi juga menyorotkan sinar ramah, ceria dan tidak berbahaya. Rambutnya cokelat gelap dan dikuncir kuda-kepang. Warna kulitnya bisa dibilang kuning-langsat. Percy yakin, baunya sangat kuat, sama sepertinya.

Sang adik bernama Nico di Angelo. Anak itu berambut sewarna seperti Bianca, bedanya mungkin sedikit lebih lemas. Kulitnya cokelat muda dan wajahnya tampak ceria. Warna matanya lebih pekat daripada Bianca. Saat kita menatap dalam matanya, seolah-olah kau menemui ribuan hantu dan dikejar banyak mimpi buruk. Tapi saat kita menatapnya biasa-biasa saja, matanya hanya akan bersinar polos.

Dan Percy jauh lebih tertarik dengan Nico dibanding dengan Bianca.

Dia berjalan mendekati mereka. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat, spontan Angelo termuda menengok. Dia menatap lurus mata _obsidian _Percy.

"Hai!"sapanya ceria. Bianca langsung menoleh ke Percy.

"Eh, apa aku mengganggu?!"Tanya Percy gugup. Bianca menggeleng, rambutnya bergooyang-goyang manis. "Tidak kok, kau tidak menggangu kami."

Nico tersenyum lebar. "Benar kata Bianca. Silahkan duduk."

Percy pun duduk tepat di samping Nico. Siluet matahari menyinari mereka bertiga.

"Oh ya, namaku Nico. Dan kau siapa?!"Tanya Nico sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Percy meraihnya.

Sensasi yang dia rasakan saat menyentuh tangan Nico adalah… Halus. Tangan itu halus. "Eh, aku Percy Jackson."

"Nama yang unik,"tawa Nico. "Tapi, kata Chiron nama aslimu Perseus."

"Eh ya, itu kepanjangan dari Percy. Aku kurang suka dipanggil Perseus Jackson. Aku lebih senang dipanggil Percy karena yah lebih enak didengar."Percy tanpa sadar menggaruk rambutnya.

"Dan aku, Bianca di Angelo."Sambut riang Bianca. "Ah, benar kata Nico. Kau Putra Poseidon?! Ah, tapi sejujurnya Poseidon itu Dewa apa?!"

"Kau benar-benar anak Dewa Poseidon?! Seorang Dewa Laut yang mempunyai trisula yang bisa menghasilkan enam ribu poin?!"Mata Nico melebar. Sejujurnya Percy tak mengerti apa yang Nico katakan.

"Nico, ini bukan _mythomagic_-mu! Tapi trims atas informasinya, aku tahu sekarang kau Putra Penguasa Laut, Percy."Bianca tersenyum cerah. "Kau jadi tidur sendirian di kabinmu?!"

"Eh, kurang lebih seperti itu,"Percy menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi aku punya saudara. Seorang _Cyclops_. Namanya Tyson. Eh, _Cyclops _itu semacam monster. Ah tenang saja, dia baik kok."

Mata Nico kini makin melebar. Membuat warna pekat di matanya semakin mendominasi. Mata itu kini memantulkan pemandangan sore hari yang teramat indah.

_'Yah, makin indah ketika menyaksikannya dari mata di Angelo muda ini_.'Tambah Percy dalam hati. Mata itu sangat indah menurut Percy.

"_Well _Perce, asalkan tak membuat kami terbunuh, itu bagus,"Tawa Bianca riang. "Masalah kematian, aku tak yakin Ayah memberi toleransi kepada kami."

"Aku pernah sekali ke Kerajaan Ayahmu di Dunia Bawah,"Jelas Percy. "Ayahmu mempunyai sihir yang kuat. Dia mampu membuat kita seakan ingin menjadi budaknya."

Nico menelan ludah. "Uh-oh, tampaknya mengerikan."

"Dia memang mengerikan!"Percy berkata spontan. "Eh, maksudku, sedikit mengerikan. Tapi dia memang kelihatan benar-benar seperti Penguasa Makhluk Mati."

Bianca menghela napas. "_Yeah_, kurasa aku mau ke kabinku sebentar. Nico, tetap di sini. Percy, bisakah kau menjaga adikku?! Dia memang agak nakal."

"Aku tidak nakal Bianca!"Pekik Nico. "Dan aku tak perlu penjagaan sana-sini."

"Perlu,"celetuk Percy. "Kau Putra Hades. Wangimu lebih kuat daripada Demigod lain. Sayangnya, _ayahmu _Hades. Dan beberapa monster itu bekerja untuknya. Jadi bisa kubilang, kau tiga puluh persen aman."

Bianca menghela napas. "Tapi tidak semuanya kan Percy?! Baiklah, yang penting kau jaga adikku. Nico, jangan nakal dengan Percy. Jangan beri dia ocehan _Mythomagic_-mu. Dia tak akan mengerti."

Bianca berlari seperti melesat. Percy menghela napas lalu menoleh ke Nico.

Anak itu kini tengah menatap laut dengan tatapannya yang kosong. Entah kenapa Percy rasanya gugup dengan keadaan itu.

Perlahan Nico mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa semua Demigod punya senjata?"

"Tentu saja,"senyum Percy mengembang. "Senjata mereka antara lain Belati, Pedang, Panah, Pisau Lempar dan yah masih banyak lagi. Sisanya, bakat mereka sendiri. Seperti aku. Aku bisa mengendalikan air. Dan kadang air berfungsi sebagai senjata."

"Benarkah?!"Nico bertanya lagi. "Boleh aku lihat?"

Percy tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap laut dengan lekat-lekat. Berusaha berkonsentrasi.

_Byuuur_…

"AH!"Pekik Putra Hades sambil meludahan air asin ke sembarang arah. "Kukira kekuatanmu keren! Ternyata cuma menyemburkan air dan membuat orang basah kuyup!"

Percy nyengir. "Sekarang, lihat pakaianmu."

Nico menatap pakaiannya. Matanya melebar, menunjukan dirinya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, kau diguyur oleh berliter-liter air asin dan kau mendapati dirimu sama sekali kering, tak basah seujung jari pun.

"Astaga,"Desisnya pelan. "Ini, aneh. Ajaib. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!"

Percy nyengir kembali. "Aku ini Putra Poseidon. Penguasa Laut. Dewa Air. Bapak dari Kuda. Sang Peguncang Bumi. Pembuat Badai. Jelas aku bisa melakukannya."

Nico kini menjadi kagum. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau mempunyai mata _Obsidian _yang sangat cerah. Hijaunya mengingatkan pada laut. Indah. Aku suka matamu."

Percy tersenyum. "Ini mata ayahku. Percaya deh, mata ayahmu juga sepertimu. Bedanya, dia menyorotkan tatapan kematian."

Nico kini kembali tersenyum. "Apa aku punya bakat sepertimu juga?!"

Percy mengangkat bahu. "Kau mungkin bisa mengendalikan hantu atau orang mati, kalau perlu."

* * *

Percy kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Bunyi pancuran air di kamarnya bergemericik, membuatnya tenang dalam seketika. Dia merindukan Tyson, tapi dia tahu Tyson pasti sedang sibuk. Dia menatap Riptide nya dengan pandangan mengenang.

Nico di Angelo, seorang bocah manis, Putra Hades. Apakah perkataannya tadi akan membuatnya serius menjadi seorang Pengendali Hantu?! Itu keren, tapi berubah menjadi tidak keren jika hantu-hantu itu mengejarnya.

Yah karena, saat Percy mengucapkan itu, dia melihat binar ingin di mata Nico. Anak itu polos, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti. Percy berdoa saja Bianca tahu dan segera menghentikannya.

Pintu Kabin Percy diketuk. Percy segera keluar dan menemukan Thalia bersama Lee Fletcher tengah memandang Percy lalu Lapangan, lalu Percy lagi dan begitu sebaliknya. Sesekali Lee Fletcher menembakan lima sampai enam anak panah sekaligus.

"Eh ada apa sih sebenarnya?!"Tanya Percy bingung. Thalia mengguncang-guncang bahu Percy.

"ZOMBIEEEE…,"ringkiknya. Suaranya kini terdengan mirip Blackjack, Pegasus yang selalu memaksa untuk menjadikan Percy bos-nya.

"Hades menyerang!"Pekik Percy lalu segera menyambar Riptide-nya. Lee Fletcher, konselor kepala di kabin Apollo menyerngit.

"Sabar sob, kau lupa bahwa Hades punya anak di sini,"Dia berusaha menurunkan pedang Percy. "Sayangnya, masalah itu ditimbulkan oleh _putranya _sendiri."

_Putra Hades_.

"Aish, apa yang dilakukan Nico?"Percy mengerjap-ngerjap. Lee Fletcher kembali menembakan anak-anak panahnya.

"Dia Raja Hantu sob. Tuh lihat sendiri berapa banyak Zombie yang berhasil dia tumbuhkan. Well, Bianca kerepotan!"Lee mengangkat bahu. Thalia mengangguk.

"Entah berapa banyak petir yang kugunakan. Yang pasti, _bau ozon_."Thalia kini terbatuk-batuk. Lee menatapnya was-was. Hal yang wajar untuk seorang anak Dewa Penyembuh.

"Yah,"Percy mengusap pipinya. "Kurasa inilah waktunya bersenang-senang dengan para Zombie."

* * *

Segalanya tak seperti Percy kira. Atau bahkan bayangkan.

Terlalu banyak Zombie. Kira-kira empat lusin. Percy mampu melihat anak-anak Hephaestus menyiapkan banyak jebakan dan api Yunani. Penghuni kabin Ares, mulai beradu dengan para Zombie. Anak-anak Ares tak bisa diragukan lagi masalah keberanian.

Luke Castellan beradu pedang dengan dua zombie sekaligus. Travis dan Connor Stoll mulai melemparkan permen-permen besar berwarna-warni untuk membuat para Zombie terpeleset. Mungkin terlihat konyol, tapi itu tindakan yang lumayan membantu.

Percy mampu melihat Will Solace dari kabin Apollo sedang berusaha menyembuhkan Nico di Angelo yang pingsan karena tak sengaja menggunakan kekuatan terbesarnya. Bianca berlinangan air mata saat menatap adiknya terbaring tak sadar. Tapi dia tetap diam. Dan mungkin itu membuat Percy menyukai Bianca. Anak itu kuat di dalam dirinya.

Percy tak mau para zombie itu membuat Will Solace dan kawan-kawan satu kabinnya kerepotan. Dia membuka tutup Riptide-nya.

* * *

Semua Zombie berhasil dibuyarkan saat matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam. Luke terluka sedikit di lengannya. Annabeth kini disampingnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Thalia memainkan Aegis-nya dan sedang berbicara dengan Lee Fletcher.

Nico sudah sadar dari pingsannya, sayangnya dia masih terlihat sedikit linglung. Dia menghampiri Percy yang sedang meneguk minuman isotoniknya.

"Hai Perce,"Sapanya. Sekilas senyum lemahnya sempat terlihat. Percy menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan Nico pun duduk.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarmu?! Itu banyak sekali! Empat puluh delapan mayat yang kembali hidup hampir saja menghancurkan Perkemahan!"Percy menatap tajam Nico. Nico menunduk.

"Yah, itu semua salahku."Dia memainkan jubah abu-abunya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kau ingin membuktikan teori dariku. Yang tentang menjadi Pengendali Orang Mati."Tutur Percy lembut. Nico mengangkat alis.

"Kok tahu?!"Dia tampak kebingungan. "Tapi memang iya. Demi apapun aku penasaran dengan cara mengendalikan Orang Mati. Dan rasanya…,"

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perutmu, kan?!"Percy nyengir jahil. Nico mengangguk lalu bertanya, "Kok kau bisa tahu lagi?!"

Percy tersenyum cerah. "Itu juga hal yang terjadi ketika aku memerintahkan agar air menurutiku. Air agak susah dikuasai. Tapi aku tetap suka bakatku ini."

Nico termenung lama. Lama sekali. Percy hanya menatapinya sambil mengutuk-ngutuk demi apapun makhluk di depannya itu imut sekali.

"Ah, kau benar juga,"Tatapannya menjadi kalut. "Kurasa mulai dingin di sini. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kabinku dan..,"

"Biar kuantar."Tawar Percy. Nico merona, tapi tidak menolak.

Nico bercerita banyak tentang Mythomagic-nya. Percy rasa itu tidak terlalu membosankan sementara kau masih bisa menatap sepuas-puasnya mata indah itu yang kini tengah merenungi sesuatu semacam 'Poin-Sebelum-Serangan' atau 'Aku-bahkan-lupa-berapa-poin-kekuatan-Hephaestus'.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Kabin Hades. Kabin dengan hiasan batu-batu Hitam dan tengkorak di sana-sini. Cahaya yang berpendar di kabin itu sangat aneh, seolah cahaya itu terbuat dari kumpulan harapan orang-orang mati.

"Kabin yang cantik,"Puji Percy. Nico tersenyum.

"Ini Kabin yang keren. Isinya tidak semengerikan luarnya kok. Aku punya banyak tempat untuk menyimpan semua replika Dewa-Dewiku. Bianca berhasil menemukan replika Ayah. Dan kurasa ada kemiripan di matanya dengan mata Ayah."Jelas Nico. Percy mengangguk. Pada nyatanya,memang iya.

"Memang iya,"Percy menepuk bahu Nico lembut. "Sana tidur. Kau masih kelihatan linglung."

Nico mengerjap. "Masa?!"

"Kekuatan terbesar bisa membuat siapapun menjadi lemah mendadak,"Dan kemudian Percy merasa seperti Annabeth. Menceramahi siapa pun tentang kelemahan diri sendiri.

"Mungkin kau benar."Nico melambaikan tangannya. "Malam, Perce."

Sebelum dia berhasil masuk ke kabinnya, Percy berhasil meraih tangan Nico. Refleks Nico menoleh.

"Apa?!"Tanyanya dengan raut wajah polos.

Hasrat Percy mengambil alih seluruh otaknya. Tanpa akal sehatnya, perlahan dia memajukan wajahnya dan terbelak sendiri ketika menemukan bibirnya menempel di pipi Nico. Sebuah hal yang biasa Annabeth lakukan untuk merayakan keberhasilan bertahan hidup.

"Selamat karena telah bertahan hidup,"bisikku pelan seraya menegakan tubuhku kembali. Wajah Nico kini terbakar sempurna. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Uh-ah, kayaknya aku harus kembali ke kabinku. Dah, Percy!"Dia masuk ke kabinnya dengan wajah merona padam.

Percy nyengir. Perasaan berat yang membebani hatinya kini terasa menghilang semua. Dia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, entah lagu siapa yang pasti, kali ini dia sedang sangat senang.

**.**

**.**

**END ^^**


End file.
